Everything Left To Prove
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Angie Flynn and Oscar Vega live between the close calls, but what happens when one of those calls changes everything for them? Everything they knew would be challenged, and whether or not they'd come out of it stronger remains to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I have finally decided to jump back into the writing pool. Or whatever you'd call it. Idk, this show has sparked something in me to write again so here I am.

I hope you enjoy it, I have another chapter written and I plan to make it maybe a three part story. Any feedback or ideas for stories you wish existed would be much appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

"So he's your…_partner_…"

For the third time in 20 minutes, Angie refrained from throwing the magazine clenched in her hands at the beautiful, if not absolutely obnoxious woman beside her. It wouldn't be so bad if she could just get up and move away from her, but being here almost two hours at about two in the morning, hospital waiting rooms were relatively vacant. Thus, if she moved away from this woman, Julie, she'd just have to raise her voice to continue carrying on the mostly one sided conversation. She was regretting ever answering the common, "So, what are you here for?" question. Angie sighed, leaning to rest her elbows on her knees, rubbing a hand over her face as she propped her head in her right hand. She looked left at the woman, hoping her irritation wasn't obvious. She'd put money on the fact that it was.

"Listen, Julie, if you really want to ask him out or something of the sort…go right ahead. I'm sure you two would have an interesting time"

She couldn't help the way her sarcasm had a mind of it's own, making her statement seem less genuine that it really was. Okay, maybe that was a lie, but this was a never ending conversation that she didn't have nearly enough sleep to deal with. At all.

Vega had been shot in the shoulder, and all she could see every time she closed her eyes was the way he stumbled into the wall behind him, sliding down as he tried to breathe. She was reluctant to admit it, but the backup they'd called to their suspect's home was the only thing that kept her from falling apart as she saw him hit the floor. She hadn't seen him get hit, but his back hitting the living room wall and the blood left as he fell to the floor had her feet moving before she had a chance to think. She sank to her knees, pressing her hands firmly to the bleeding wound using the wall to support him. She'd yelled out for the EMT, and he was trying his best to focus on Angie as she rambled on about him not being allowed to die just yet. She didn't remember everything she said, but his right hand coming to hold hers in place to the left of his heart made her want to let her gathering tears fall. She didn't let him see her cry, but the way he kept tracking her movement said it didn't matter. Her eyes flickered between his, silent questions flying as he squeezed her hands, giving her a pained grimace that didn't come close to a reassuring grin, but she'd take what she could get. She nodded and they stayed that way for a moment, him grasping her hands that covered his wound until the EMT showed up. He was trying to put her at ease while she was sure he was in a hell of a lot of pain. The EMT rushed him to the hospital, not knowing if the bullet had injured anything major.

She'd been teetering on the edge of too much adrenaline and not enough sleep long enough that she knew she was letting herself feel everything more than usual. She followed the ambulance to the hospital, and was forced to wait in the waiting room because Vega was being worked on and no one at that point was being allowed in. Even then once he was fine, because he was _going_ to be fine, only family would be allowed to see him. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but that stung in a way it never really had before. With Manny off to college and things with Mark being in the past, Vega was the only one left that she cared about. Not including Betty, who she'd already talked to that tried and failed to reassure her that Vega would be alright. Betty knew her and Vega were close, and a night about four years ago that involved too little sleep and entirely too much tequila proved that she knew there was an attraction there once. She didn't remember it right away, but eventually it came back to her that Betty knew she thought Vega was intriguing. She'd never brought it up again so thankfully Betty let it go, and eventually let it get shoved away by other things in her life, Manny starting high school and whatnot. Tonight though, it all came rushing back. Five years worth of blood, sweat, and hard work couldn't erase what it felt like to have your other half nearly killed. Four inches to the left and…she didn't even want to think about it. She'd gone to scrub her hands and arms damn near raw in a bathroom, never feeling like she could quite get all of Vega's blood off of her body. She was shaken out of her mental beating when she felt someone touch her shoulder, making her jump out of her skin. She hadn't realized she was holding her head in her hands until someone thought it was a good idea to scare the crap out of her.

"Seriously? Are you trying to get killed?" She asked, her tone low and tired as she sank lower into her uncomfortable chair. She didn't spare him a glance as Mark sat beside her.

"Not usually, but I called your name twice, so it's not like I surprised you" he said, raising an eyebrow at her lack of attention to him.

"You didn't think that me not answering you meant I was asleep or something?"

"With you, I just assumed you were ignoring me"

She tilted her head in acceptance, knowing it was something she'd do. She appreciated that Mark was here…for whatever reason he had, but she really just wanted to see Vega.

"Look, I know tonight has been a long night for everyone. Why I don't I give you a ride home so you can catch up on some of that missed sleep?"

She looked up at him from staring at her fingers for the last minute or so, the annoyance at such a stupid question showing on her face. She didn't want him to be nice to her, she honestly didn't want to deal with him at all, but that wasn't her choice to make. But this, she had to get away from. She was feeling suffocated by her inability to know what Vega's status was, and it was killing her to sit here and not try to do something about it. She turned back to Julie, who seemed to be flipping through a magazine while her…mother, or maybe it was her father, was being examined. She tapped her on the shoulder lightly, switching the ring she hand on her right ring finger to her left. She stood up, ignoring Mark purposely this time in favor of getting away from the prying eyes as she talked lowly to the woman.

"Sorry I wasn't completely honest, safety reasons for the job and whatnot. And yeah, I did give it some thought, about four years ago" she murmured, watching as the woman's eyes flickered down to her ring finger and looking back at her with a soft smile. In this moment, she didn't find her nearly as insufferable as the last two hours.

"I was just wondering if you'd admit it. I lost my husband three years ago, I know what it's like to the on this side of the door"

Angie looked startled, but the almost nostalgic look Julie had on her face made her mutely nod her head as she got up and headed for the main desk.

Mark looked after her baffled, about to get up and follow her when Julie's voice stopped him. He looked over at her like she'd knocked the wind out of him, but she was too busy watching the doors to care much.

"Let her and her husband have their time, I'm sure you can wait for a little bit. They've had a stressful night, I think we all deserve some sanctuary".

* * *

Like it? Have something I should know/something interesting to add? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

So, seriously? This chapter was _not_ supposed to be this long. At all. Enjoy it though, I definitely liked where this set me up.

Does anyone seriously have fic ideas, because I would love to have some side projects.

Anywho, I hope it's a good read!

* * *

As she walked down the hallway to his room, Angie felt the guilt creep in at the blatant lie she told Julie in the waiting room. She knew better than to poke the proverbial bear, but Mark being nice to her lately annoyed her. That was probably because he knew his presence annoyed her, but she couldn't help her reaction. Usually Vega kept her in line, and now he was probably high as a kite and she could feel the bone deep tiredness set in. She spent the last couple hours irritable and worried and all she wanted, whether she admitted it out loud or not, was to see Vega alive and breathing with no blood in sight.

She found his room and stood leaning against the frame for a minute, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as her eyes traveled across him and catalogued his injuries. From what she could see, he was more pale than usual from the blood loss, and his shoulder was bandaged and in a sling holding his forearm to his chest. She let out a shaky breath, her eyes becoming glassy as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was used to the snarky man that wore ridiculously expensive shoes and mocked her appetite and eating habits, but he was just too still.

She tilted her head back, taking a deep breath, willing her tears to disappear before she stepped in. The steady beeping of the heart monitor made goosebumps rise on her skin, reminding her that she'd forgone a jacket today...yesterday. It made her intensely aware of the black slacks and black short sleeve button up she had chosen, glad the blood on her hands could be washed off than if it had been all over her. She was sure she wouldn't have kept it together if she'd had to keep looking at Vega's blood in the mirror.

She walked around the bed, watching him like a hawk as she quietly pulled the chair from against the wall to sit beside him. As she lowered herself into the surprisingly comfortable chair, she automatically reached out to gently run her thumb over the back of his right hand, avoiding the IV as she went. His skin felt warm against hers, and she finally sunk into the chair, making sure they were still touching absently as she let her tears fall.

She was tired of pretending she was doing a decent job of holding herself together, so she cried in front of the only person that wasn't going to judge her. Mock her or make jokes if he were awake sure, but never making her feel less than equal because she needed and wanted to get it out. She propped her head on her right hand that sat atop her bent knees, swiping at her tears as she watched Vega continue to sleep. His steady breathing made her tears fall less frequently, until she adjusted her legs to sit beneath her, tipping her head to rest against the chair as she dozed off. She knew he was alive and breathing, and that was enough for her to let her guard down and slip into a deep sleep for now.

* * *

The incessant beeping and shuffling was what finally pulled Vega from his sleep. He was groggy and felt as if someone was purposely poking at his wound because it was becoming increasing impossible to ignore. He slowly opened his eyes, refusing to move the rest of him because he knew he'd be playing 20 questions first chance the doctors got. He kept his breathing even as he shut his eyes again, trying to gather his bearings as he caught the end of a nurse's conversation by his door. He didn't move or make a sound, wanting to know why they were staring at him and talking rather loudly.

"I know Kris, but look at her...she's exhausted. Wouldn't you be if James were the one laying in that bed?"

"Of course I would, but I'm just afraid she's going to accidentally tug out his IV-"

"Oh hush! She's been knocked out since he was put in here, never leaving his side once. If she hasn't twitched and yanked it out by now, it isn't going to happen"

"Fine, have it your way. But are you sure that's his wife? I mean, I know she's his emergency contact, but that doesn't look like a wedding ring Rachel..."

"Oh stop it, she looks peaceful and so does he. Leave them be for a while, and speaking of time... Since when have you become so concerned..."

Their voices faded as they moved away from his room, but the conversation left much to be desired. What the hell were they talking about?

He was yanked from thinking on it further when he felt something move against his hand, making him instinctively jerk his head to gaze down and regretting the movement. He hissed out a breath in pain, but held his breath as he saw a mass of blonde curls resting near his hand, her even breaths ghosting over his fingertips. He had to smile slightly at his partner, knowing this couldn't have been easy on her. Sure he was the one with the extra hole in his body, but he'd seen the concerned, bordering on panic look in her eyes. It hit too close to home for them, and they really didn't take well to the other one being harmed.

He inched his fingers to the right a little, resting his fingertips against the forearm that wasn't curled up under her head. It was almost tucked into her body, but he was able to just touch her skin, giving him the contact he was looking for. It wasn't like they just worked together, and his soft spot for her had grown over time to the point where he'd do almost anything for her. The catch was that she had to swallow her pride and ask, and that was the the one thing she wasn't willing to do. He admired her tenacity and the way she fought for the victim, but more than once he was left wondering if it didn't take a piece of her every time she did. Losing her in the mental sense wasn't something he feared because she was just too damn stubborn, but it was her protectiveness that he knew would get her hurt one day. He hoped he was wrong, but he knew better than to think it wasn't a possibility. He moved his fingers lightly back and forth against her skin, earning him a sleepy sigh and a half opened blue eye that softened as she focused on him. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes, yawning before trying to talk.

"Hi" she breathed out, her voice low and raspy as she tried to wake up further. She rested her head upright on her hand, noticing his smile had less of an edge to it, his eyes amused as he stared at her.

"Hey there sunshine, shouldn't you be wreaking havoc on the masses by now?"

She couldn't help the snort that escaped her, knowing he had her pegged. Her chin rested on her fingers as she turned just her upper body towards him.

"It's only-", she glanced at her watch, "9'o clock, still plenty of time for that later. Had to make sure you were still in one piece"

She meant it to sound flippant, but the way his eyes dimmed said she'd failed. She didn't want to admit how much he'd scared her, but he always knew when she was bullshitting him.

"It was one hell of a night huh?"

She wanted to laugh at his question, but all she did was pull herself up, rubbing her face with her hands. She was trying to buy herself some time, not wanting to cry again. Once in the past twelve hours was more than enough for her, but she could feel the moisture gather behind her eyes again. She blew out a breath, dropping her arms so his skin was resting against hers again. It was comforting, knowing he needed her to an extent too. She looked down at the bed, tilting her head towards him as he looked at her expectantly.

"You could say that..."

"Oh really? Do tell..." he murmured, his eyes bright again as she smiled slightly.

"Well I might have said some things-"

"Like death threat kinds of things, or holy matrimony kinds of things?" He asked, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled at her smugly. She rolled her eyes, knowing he was never going to let this go.

"They said family was only going to be allowed to see you, so I might have stretched the truth-" he raised an eyebrow and she huffed, "okay I lied, sue me"

He took a moment to really look at her, and she wanted to squirm at how invasive it seemed. He'd always like doing that, pushing her boundaries.

"You are family Angie, always have been"

That one sentence made her bite her right thumb, her eyes soft as he looked at her. He reached his right hand to cover the hand still on his bed, squeezing her hand as she hesitated, slowly flipping her hand over as she threaded their fingers together. He stared at their intertwined hands, not meeting her eye until she have him a gentle squeeze while smiling slightly. They sat that way for a few minutes, just connecting to one another as they tried to not over analyze their actions. That was, until a doctor walked in that made Angie pull away from Vega as if she were burned. He gave her a puzzled look before focusing on the doctor, realizing why she pulled away from him.

"Monica, I thought you were working in Toronto?"

Angie sank back into her chair, crossing one leg over the other as her hands crossed across her stomach. She remembered Monica vividly as the last woman Vega had seriously been with, knowing the split had been her idea and not his. She remembered hearing how smart and funny she was, but being pretty on top of that was just a lot right now. Especially when Angie was starting to realize that she was having feelings that were straying away from being just platonic. She looked at the Hispanic doctor, watching the way she looked at Vega with something akin to regret, her eyes hopeful as she begun to speak.

"Oscar, I didn't realize you were the gun shot wound I was supposed to check on. It's been what, 2 years?"

"Yeah, something like that" he answered, carefully watching Angie from the corner of his eyes as he spoke to Monica. He could feel her walls going back up, and he couldn't help the tired sigh that escaped him.

"Well despite the wound, you're looking good. We should get coffee and catch up when you're up to it"

He looked over at Angie briefly only to see her eyes squint a bit as she pulled her lips between her teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry, that was completely rude of me! I'm Dr. Monica Perez. And you are?"

He could see the wheels turning in Monica's head, seeing her eyes briefly drop to Angie's ring finger that was holding onto her right arm. His arm being in a sling obscured his left hand, so she couldn't see whether or not he was wearing a ring, but she could clearly see the one Angie had switched to get into his room. The way Angie's head snapped towards her and tilted spelled trouble, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Monica, this is my wife Angie. Honey, you remember me mentioning Monica right?"

Angie faced him with a straight face, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she smiled widely. He was going to pay for this, he just knew it.

"Of course, she's the one that inadvertently helped us get together. It's a pleasure to meet you Monica, I've been wanting to thank you for quite some time now" she said smugly, bordering in gleeful as Monica's face fell. Angie held her hand out, waiting as Monica looked pained as she met her half way.

She relaxed back in her chair, her left hand landing on his right as she smiled at him, and he could see how she was trying really hard not to laugh. While it was definitely one of his favorite looks of hers, he really wished she'd contain herself.

"So, are they planning on letting me out of here anytime soon?" Monica's gaze flew back to him, plastering on a smile as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Seems that way, your doctor had an emergency and just wanted to make sure you were up and awake. Said he was keeping you another day for observation, but otherwise you'd be able to leave tomorrow"

"Thanks Monica, I really appreciate it"

The pregnant pause was interrupted by Angie's ringing phone, all eyes going to her as she pulled it from her pocket.

"It's Mark, says we need to _talk_. I wonder what that's about..." She trailed off, looking up at him questioningly as he gave her an incredulous look.

"Oh, right. That. I should probably just call him now and get it over with. I'll be back in a minute" she said, squeezing his hand as she got up. She walked out of the door, and he watched her go, glad he wasn't part of _that_ conversation.

"So, your wife seems nice"

He shifted focus to Monica, finding her looking sheepish as she tucked a curl of dark hair behind her ear. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn't forget what transpired between them. She chose her job over him, and he'd come to accept that, but that didn't mean he was going to pretend nothing ever happened.

"Angie is..." he paused, not knowing how to describe her to his ex, "incredible"

"I can't say I'm ecstatic finding out your married, but watching you two proves that I never was the right fit for you"

"Monica-"

"Honestly Oscar, can you tell me that our different careers and career goals would have worked? I know I've always loved the climb to new exciting things, and that meant traveling all the time. You found a wife that not only understands your job, but understands the kind of strength it takes to be a cop. And don't think I didn't notice her badge, give me some credit here"

He looked at her, realizing those feelings that used to overcome him were thankfully absent. But what she was saying was leaving him feeling hollow. They knew they weren't married, but Monica didn't. It was rubbing salt in a wound he'd long since thought was closed. Five years of partnership, watching Angie with a number of men that didn't measure up to her expectations was something he'd learned to live with. What he had to offer, she wasn't ready for then. When Monica came along, he thought there might be someone else for him, but they all knew what happened there. Now, he wasn't sure what she wanted. For all he knew, it definitely wasn't him. He wasn't going down that road again, he rather liked seeing her day in and day out. There wasn't anything that was going to jeopardize that.

"You're right, she's my partner. I've never had to second guess diving head first into anything because I know she'd be right there with me. She's...my best friend. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, come hell or high water"

"Good, I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it Oscar," she said genuinely, waving slightly as she left the room.

As Monica walked out of the room, she noticed Angie standing against the wall opposite if Vega's room, just out of sight but close enough to have heard their conversation. She was turning her cell phone over in her hands as they stared at one another. Angie slipped it into her pocket, smiling as she tried to pass the brunette.

"You know he's in love with you right?" Monica murmured, knowing she was going to regret saying anything. She was nothing if not thorough.

Angie froze, facing Vega's room standing almost shoulder to shoulder with Monica. She didn't look at the other woman as she froze, not sure what to say. She'd heard their entire conversation, but she wasn't sure what it meant for her and Vega. He said she was incredible, but he didn't say anything romantic in the least bit. It was just too many things happening in such a short time frame. She kept walking, effectively ignoring the other woman as she calmly walked back in. She watched as Vega looked at the ceiling, not acknowledging her presence even when she sat down in her chair beside him. She assumed it had to do with the conversation he had with Monica, and she wasn't going to rehash it with him right now. For now they just sat in silence, pretending that everything was the way it was supposed to be. Whatever that was now.

* * *

Honestly, not how I wanted to end this chapter…but it'll make some sense soon. Your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, if none of you follow me on tumblr…you missed my epiphany! (But if you do want to follow me, I'm fading-into-you there, drop me a msg so I know it's you!)

I figured out what my next story was going to be, and I'm irrationally happy! It's the first time I've wanted to write back to back so yeah…big deal.

As for my amazing reviewers, I really appreciate the feedback and interest in this story! I have no one to rant and rave about Motive to, so I'm in my corner with my laptop writing instead. I need Motive friends, you're all my friends now. It's been decided.

Anywho, thanks for everything, I'm looking forward to my next story :]

Suggestions or story ideas always welcome as usual, now read on and enjoy!

* * *

The last three months had been...odd to say the least. Angie had a suspicion that he knew she'd heard his conversation with Monica, but Vega hadn't went anywhere near that since the day it occurred. She was actually confused by the situation. He was acting the same towards her that he always has, but when he came back to work a month ago, anytime she tried to touch him he moved out of reach. Even if it was her tapping his shoulder to make a point, he's learned to face her at almost all times. She'd thought their...relationship would be altered in some way, but this wasn't what she'd pictured. She'd felt there was a wall between them now, and she couldn't stand it. He'd been extremely distant ever since he was released from the hospital, but they've been in limbo with how much really hasn't been said between them. It was starting to make Angie think that her feelings were just stress and adrenaline fueled, and not something she'd been sitting on for some time now.

Now she was standing at her desk on a Friday night, flinging open her drawers to look for that perfume bottle she knew she had stashed in there somewhere. She hadn't planned on going on a date, unless it involved Chinese and her couch tonight, but then her morning coffee run happened.

_As Angie stopped into a coffee shop to grab hers and Vega's coffee, she was ushered aside by a man that offered to pay. Aiden had paid for hers and Vega's coffee, and she was pleasantly surprised that he was marginally interesting as they waited for their drinks. He was six foot with beautiful green eyes, and dimples that made his perfect smile seem boyish and charming. The wavy dark hair in a short neat ponytail, attractive in a way it never had been before. He'd asked her out for tonight, and despite her saying she'd probably had to work late, he'd still managed to change her mind. Aiden said he'd stop by the precinct at seven, and if she was busy they'd reschedule. If not, he planned to take her out to dinner just because there was something about her he wanted to know more about. She'd left him smiling in the coffee shop, unable to help the way her cheeks began to ache with the smile the charming chef managed to put in her face. He was the first man to take a genuine interest in her in a while, but she already planned to let him down gently. This...thing with Vega wasn't quite resolved, and she'd hate to hurt this sweet man because her feelings were conflicted. That was, until she saw that he was sitting on his desk, chatting amicably with Monica. She was just everywhere these days. Two years of radio silence and now this._

_She slowed her stride, letting her irritation go as she focused on that date she now had. If he wanted to do this dance, she was more than willing to engage._

_"Hi Monica, long time no see"_

_Monica looked up at her with a polite smile and nod, placing her hand on Vega's arm briefly before replying._

_"Nice to see you too Angie. I was just asking Oscar here if he was free tonight to grab dinner and catch up before I leave for Germany"_

_"Germany...?"_

_"Oh, I'm going to a few medical conferences, starting in Germany. I leave late tomorrow afternoon, so I figured maybe I could borrow him for a few hours?"_

_She cocked an eyebrow at the woman, the audacity it took to ask to go to dinner with another woman's 'husband' astounding. She didn't even glance at Vega, who was watching her intently as she placed his cup beside him. She walked backwards towards her desk, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly._

_"Go right ahead, I actually have a last minute dinner with a friend tonight. You guys have a good time"_

_Vega watched the way she studiously ignored him, turning her back to them as she sat at her desk, seemingly diving into paperwork. This wasn't good, at all. And to be completely honest, he was a bit perturbed that she didn't mention her having a date tonight. Or what he assumed to be a date, considering they weren't actually married. He was starting to get that headache he got when he started to think about this subject too hard. He nodded at her back, turning his head towards Monica to nod his consent, not sure how he was feeling anymore._

_"Great, it's settled. I'll meet you at seven-thirty at the restaurant two blocks down Oscar. Thanks again Angie"_

_He flinched briefly, deflating at the lack of argument as Angie just waved her hand in the air, in what he assumed was a parting gesture. He smiled as Monica squeezed his arm lightly, making her way back out of the building. Vega sat at his desk, feeling the tension between them as he slowly made to sit in his chair, turning it towards Angie's back as she continued to ignore him._

_"So, were you planning on telling me about your date tonight?"_

_Angie froze, peeved that he had the gall to even ask after what just happened. She couldn't believe he was upset about her date when he had one of his own. The last few weeks they were carefully distant, but this was something else entirely. _

_"Considering it happened about fifteen minutes before yours, no, not really" she answered automatically, keeping her back to him._

_"That's not a date Angie, it's-"_

_"Two former lovers going to dinner. Both of which are single, even if she doesn't know that. It's a date Vega, embrace it"_

_"Oh, like you are?"_

_"Really?"_

_She turned her chair towards him, fire in her eyes as she looked at him. He sat up straighter, something he did when he was gearing up for a fight. This one time though, she wasn't going to let him win. She had to prove she wasn't effected by all of this, even if she was. She took a breath and pinched her nose before saying anything._

_"I'm not going on a date for any reason other than he's genuinely interested in me"_

_"Since when has that ever mattered? I've seen plenty of men over the years genuinely interested in you. What's changed now?"_

_She leveled a glare at him that he returned, wanting to know why she was suddenly changing the rules. They'd never fought over things like this, and it made him uneasy. He didn't want there to be walls between them, but he didn't know how to fix any of this. Or if it was fixable to begin with. _

_"Maybe I have. Maybe I'm finally ready to share my life with someone that wants to be there, despite my ridiculous hours. With Manny in college, I'm on my own again. It's time to think long-term about what I want" and with that, she got up and left, letting Mark she was going to check on a CI for a cold case she had in her desk._

_Vega just sat there, unable to think of anything but her words. He didn't think that everything that's happened recently has changed the way she saw her life, and how in turn she saw him. _

She gave up on the perfume for the moment, wanting to finish the rest of her outfit before starting her hunt again. She walked back into the bathroom, wanting to see the end result before she grabbed her things and left. She smoothed her hands over the dress she'd found on her lunch break, conveniently forgetting to tell Vega she was leaving when he eventually saw her walk back in. These little head games usually weren't her thing, but he was driving her insane with this push and pull they were doing.

Looking at her dress closely, she loved the navy blue fabric against her skin, the high neckline making it conservative enough once you'd seen the rest of it. She turned sideways, admiring the way her sleeves were sheer navy blue lace that also layered over the solid fabric. The shape underneath was a snug design that ended a little past mid thigh, the sweetheart neckline attractive but not too bold. The thing that made her fall in love with it though, had to be the diamond-shaped cutout that exposed the skin of her mid to her lower back. It made her feel sexy and attractive, and it was a nice reprieve from everything else she had been feeling lately.

She was glad she decided to put her hair into a messy twist at the back of her head, knowing it would show off her dress better that way. She slipped small gold hoops into her ears, looking down to admire the nude pumps she had on as well. Despite feeling beautiful and powerful, there was still that little feeling of doubt that tonight would change everything. Again. She didn't like fighting Vega at every turn, but it wasn't easy to just let everything go too.

She sighed and shook her head, drawing herself up as she walked back to her desk. What she didn't expect to find was Vega leaning against her desk, her bottle of lost perfume dangling from his fingertips.

Traitor.

He looked up at her as she got closer, and all the air left her lungs as she saw the way he looked at her. That, plus the deep blood-red dress shirt and slacks was one hell of an attractive change from his normal work attire. Forgoing a tie and rolling his sleeves up, almost like he knew what made a man in a dress shirt more enticing.

She watched him watch her, his eyes searing a path over her skin, making her hyper aware of the lack of people still in the building. Even the couple of officers still around didn't distract them from one another. She saw the way his eyes were glued to her legs, the shorter than normal hem length working in her favor. She saw him swallow as his eyes met hers, and she didn't want to acknowledge the spark of awareness that passed through her when their fingers brushed over her perfume bottle. If she didn't know how much Manny had paid for this particular perfume, she probably would have dropped it right then. He didn't back away from his perch on her desk, watching as she stayed within arms reach as she dabbed perfume on her wrists and neck. It was too intimate for them, and completely out of their depth.

"You look...beautiful Angie"

She ducked her head, hiding her smile as she placed the bottle into the top drawer on the other side of her desk. She smiled smugly when she heard his breath hitch, knowing he'd noticed the back of her dress. She was glad he approved, and was proud of herself to garner that kind of reaction out of him.

"Thanks Vega. So...shouldn't you be heading out to meet Monica?"

He slipped his hands into his pockets, crossings his right foot over his left as he looked up at her. He then took his right hand out of his pocket to scratch the back of his neck, then his beard absently.

"Actually, I told her we were swamped. She understood and gave /us/ her best. I didn't really feel like entertaining the masses tonight. Chinese and the Discovery Channel are my dates this evening"

She had to smile indulgently, knowing she'd thought the same thing even after Aiden asked her out. They were always on the same page, even when they thought they were in completely different books. It was reassuring to say the least, to know that he was still the same partner she's had these past five years.

"Admit it, you got dressed and just thought, 'screw it, I'm too damn tired'," she said, nailing with a look as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You still willing to help me drown my sorrows when this date goes south?"

"If by drown, you mean offer you the good scotch to help ease the disappointment of an evening less than amazing...always"

She held her hand out, waiting for him to shake it. He laughed aloud as he put his out, shaking her hand and holding it for just a second before he let her go. They were going to be just fine, she knew it. She pulled back and grabbed her purse, turning to grab her coat as he held it out for her. She smiled her thanks as he helped her into it, waiting until he let go to turn to him again.

"I give him an hour tops before I fake an emergency"

"That bad?"

"That sweet. I'll probably offend him before the appetizer"

He chuckled, knowing that was entirely possible and not completely unheard of for Angie. He had to give her credit, she could weed out the weak with the best of them. He stood up, grinning at the fact that in heels, she was slightly taller than him and she enjoyed it if the smugness in her eyes was anything to go by.

"Just say it already"

"Say what?" She said innocently, her eyes giving away her amusement.

"Whatever it is that is making you grin like the cat that ate the canary"

"I was just thinking that I should wear heels more often-"

"Oh yeah, I'd love to see you chase down a suspect in those. Especially when I'll have to call an ambulance because you broke a body part while doing so"

"Details..."

She watched as he backed out of the building, smirking at her as he went.

"So, should I be expecting you sometime tonight?"

She followed him out slowly, thinking about her answer before she said anything. She really did want to give Aiden a chance, but it just wasn't going to happen now.

"Give me an hour. I'll fake just catching a case when he comes by in about-" she checked her phone, "ten minutes, and explain how I'm just not 'in the right place right now'. You'd better have Kung Pao Chicken or I'm finally putting in my request for Vega 2.0"

He laughed saluting her as he promised her all the Chinese she could eat, leaving her smiling long after he was gone.

* * *

Vega sat on his couch, shoes off and feet on his coffee table as he nursed a glass of scotch, waiting for the food to arrive. The last few weeks hadn't been easy on either of them, but whatever it was they were doing was dangerous. Not just for their jobs, but for each other. The kind of loyalty and trust they have in one another took years to build, and risking that seemed foolish. But on the other hand, he didn't think there was anybody that knew him like Angie, nor anyone that knew her as well as he did. It was complicated to say the least.

He got up, leaving his glass on the table as he went over to his speaker, flipping through his iPod until he settled on just shuffling his songs. He was a closet r&b fan, knowing he'd never hear the end of it when Angie got there, but not really caring. He was in a funky mood, and it happened to put him at ease. He made his way back over to the couch, but as he sat down, he heard a knock on the door. He got back up, pulling out his wallet as he went, opening the door still looking down for a moment.

When he did look up, he was met with a tired looking Angie, leaning against his door frame with her arms crossed. She had left her purse at the precinct he assumed, since she only had her jacket on. He turned sideways, motioning into his house as she pushed herself up, giving him a lopsided grin as she walked past him. She shrugged off her coat and turned away from him, hanging it on the rack as she turned back to face him. He had a soft smile on his face, and she put a hand on his shoulder before she continued on to his couch. She sat in the corner opposite where he'd left his scotch, closer to the wall as he still stood near the door. He watched as she bent down to take off her shoes, curling her feet under her as she say back against his couch, resting her head in her hand as she closed her eyes. He moved closer, sitting about a foot away from her, tucking his left foot under him as he turned towards his left to face her. He gently placed a hand on the forearm holding her head, and he watched as her gaze snapped to meet his. He removed his hand as he faced the table. He picked up his scotch, taking a sip before absently handing it to her, Angie's left hand coming up to take it as she took a sip. He didn't expect to get it back, so he just sat there, letting the warmth envelop him. He was determined to wait her out, knowing Angie always had to break silences eventually. It didn't take long.

"So, is this your cheap way of controlling my alcohol intake?" She murmured, lifting to the glass to her lips as she saw his lips curl upwards. He let his head fall against the couch, turning it slightly to meet her amused gaze.

"Sure, let's go with that"

"You're too lazy to get another glass huh?" He rolled his eyes at that, giving her a flat look before responding.

"Does her Highness detest my germs all of a sudden?" She laughed outright at that, lifting her head off of her hand long enough to hit his shoulder with her right hand before she brought it back in. He didn't move away from her in the least bit, so at least they were making progress. She leaned her head on her palm again, sticking her tongue out as she took another sip.

"Oh that was mature"

"Wasn't trying to be" she said cheekily.

He let the banter go, opting to instead lean back against the couch again as she sat there quietly. She drained the glass a few minutes later, leaning forward to place it on the table. He brought his right hand up to scratch at the side of his beard absently, his left hand dropping to the bit of space between himself and her knees.

"Midnight Train to Georgia? We have a closet soul fan in the department huh..." She commented, her teeth catching her right thumb nail, her smile contagious as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yep, my secret's out. I have a thing for Gladys Knight and the Pips"

"Sounds like you swing both ways Vega, Bill Withers too?"

"Real cute Angie, real cute" She snickered, knowing he was a good partner for putting up with her inability to have a conversation that didn't contain sarcasm. It was damn near impossible, but he did a pretty good job. Having a dry sense of humor helped immensely.

They sat silently listening to his music before Vega made the bold move of putting his left hand over her right, feeling the way she froze under his fingertips. She'd pulled her hand down to hold herself up, but now he was making it a thing. She was surprised they'd made it this long without one of them doing something. She felt the way his thumb caressed the top of her hand, the barely there pressure making her shiver just the tiniest bit. She spread her fingers apart, letting his fingers fill in the gaps. They both held each other's stare as Vega curled his fingers between hers, her fingers instinctively curling around his as she stroked the outside of his hand with her thumb. They stayed that way until he tugged her by their hands, silently urging her closer. She obliged, scooting closer until their hands rested on his left thigh, but she paused at the thought of putting her head down on his recently healed wound.

"I'm not gonna break Angie, relax"

She tilted her head, gingerly placing it over his heart as her face turned in towards his chin. She relaxed into him, her forehead eventually coming to rest against his neck as his cheek came to rest on top of her hair. He huffed out a laugh, his breath rustling her hair as she relaxed further into his body.

"What's so funny?" She asked, giving his fingers a squeeze as she felt, more than heard him sigh.

"Well, it's not so much funny as it is obvious"

"I'm not playing 20 questions tonight Vega, spit it out"

"Just wondering if you'll ever call me Oscar, that's all..."

Angie laughed, taking her left hand from her lap to pat at his chest sympathetically. She was surprised that after all this time; he still knew how to catch her off guard. But, she wasn't that easily distracted.

"You'd like that wouldn't you..."

* * *

Well, that's all for this one folks. On to the next one, but any prompts to keep my ideas flowing are always welcome. Until next time friends!


End file.
